Mech Rider Boss Line
The Mech Rider is Geshtar's title, and the name given to him when fought as a boss, as he dons a suit of armour and fights riding a battle mech instead of turning into a demon after a deal with Mavolia. The Mech Rider is fought thrice throughout Secret of Mana, each time being an upgraded version of the former. As such, they are aptly named Mech Rider 1, 2, and 3. Mech Rider 1 Statistics *Location: Kakkara Desert *HP: 980 *MP: 18 *DEF: 5, or 2 when weakened by Acid Storm *EXP: 1595 *GP: 1055 *Weapon Orb: Whip *Weakness: Undine Strategy Since you can choose to go to the Ice Country before going to Kakkara, you may have Salamando magic by this point. Mech Rider has a weakness of Undine attack. When he is at a corner use an Undine ice ball attack with the sprite character. It will take off tons of damage. However, going to the Ice Country first, means you can buy the better armor first, which can help out. No matter though. Just have your elementals at level 3, and your weapons up to date, and your levels at or above 22, and you should be just fine. Mech Rider is another annoying boss to deal with, since he will keep charging from one side of the battlefield to the other at random. Attacking him causes him to cast level 3 Speed Up on himself. Basic strategy applies here, have Popoi cast whatever spell he pleases, while Randi (should have a level 4 sword by now) should attack and Purim should cast level 3 Cure Water when necessary. Mech Rider 2 Statistics *Location: Imperial Castle Rooftop *HP: 1258 *MP: 30 *EXP: 6013 *GP: 1500 *Weapon Orb: Javelin *Weakness: None Strategy None needed, actually...but have your characters at or above level 33. Geshtar the Mech Rider is back, and this fight is no different than the one in Kakkara Desert. Same attacks, same Speed Up spell, only this time he has it at level 5 - like it matters. Basically, just attack him until he dies. You can use anything you like, as the boss has no weaknesses. Mech Rider 3 Statistics *Location: Mana Fortress *HP: 4327 *MP: 38 *EXP: 21104 *GP: 16000 *Weapon Orb: Spear *Weakness: None Strategy In the remake, Thanatos makes it ambiguous whether or not he is Geshtar or not, though he mentions that he has the ability to revive dead people in soulless form. In the Japanese version, it's a Grim Golem like Grim Golem Generalissimo, stated to have been created by sacrificing Geshtar. He still has his level 5 Speed Up and his charge attacks, which can paralyze you. But he also has Wall, and you know what that means. Popoi has to cast Dispel Magic to get rid of it. Or, you could leave it on, and then attack him. Every time you hit him physically, he will counter with level 5 Speed Up, and if his Wall is on, it will bounce onto one of your party members. You don't really need it. After getting rid of his Wall (or draining his MP), let loose with whatever spell you want...and keep attacking and the battle will be over in no time. Category:Monsters Category:Bosses Category:Secret of Mana Bosses Category:Secret of Mana